


Maricela's Big Day

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Danza de lo Macabro [2]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: F/M, Humor, Mexican Horror, Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: This story is a sequel to Danza de lo Macabro,A few months ago Maricela proposed to her boyfriend Marcus, and their wedding is coming up in a few days.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a few months since Danza de lo Macabro when she had proposed to him, and they had been working to get the wedding all ready. After so much preparation, they finally had the wedding date set for a few days.

"Marcus I'm home," the familiar childish voice of Maricela said as she trotted into the house, Marcus smiled and trotted over to his fiance and hugged her gently. "Somebody is happy to see me."

Marcus smiled and nodded as he kissed Maricela on the cheek. 

"I love you too Marcus," Maricela said with a smile and kissed him back. "So the Riveras have our cake all ready and Emma says that she'll have our dresses ready tomorrow. I'm nervous and excited for Friday, what about you?"

Marcus nodded in agreement, Friday was going to be great. All their friends and family had been invited to the wedding, it was going to be the first time Maricela and Marcus's parents had really met.

Friday finally came, Marcus was at the altar with Manny and Frida, who both gave her a reassuring smile. He was amazed at the job Emma had done on his tuxedo.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as the music started to play and Maricela started down the aisle escorted by an older man. He tried not to stare at the sight of Maricela in her dress.

"You look handsome," Maricela said quietly to him and Marcus smiled and gave her a nod before Frida began to speak.

"One of the greatest things in life is when two people find love with one another," Frida said. "Today, we are here to bring two such people together in the joy of matrimony. Now I'm told that both of you have written your own vows."

"Ever since I first met Marcus, he's made every day of my life special,"she read to him. "He's sweet, intelligent, and a wonderful man who has captured my heart. I'll never forget the day that we met, or the day that he proposed to me, and as we begin our new life together, I will cherish every moment I spend with her. I will be yours Marcus, forever and always."

She smiled and took the wedding ring in her hand and gently slipped it onto Marcus' finger, causing a nervous man to smile as he began to read.

"When I first met Maricela, I knew she was going to be the woman for me," Marcus read with a smile. "She was beautiful and sweet, she always made me smile.She loves me no matter what, and I feel the same about her. The rest of my life will be filled with happiness because of her, and I look forward to every moment of it."

She finished and took Maricela's hand as she slipped the ring onto it gently and gave her a smile.

"I pronounce you wife and wife, you may kiss the bride," Frida said, and Maricela gives Marcus a kiss to the cheer of the crowd.


	2. Maricela's having a baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maricela is worried about being a mother,but Frida and Marcus helped her before her older sister finds out.

Maricela splashed water over her face, hands shaking. She let out a deep, shaky breath and smiled at her reflection. You're Maricela! You have to be happy! All the time. That's what they all expect from you! She told herself, using a wash cloth to clean her face more thoroughly. She ran a brush through her silky, dark brown hair and looked at her reflection again. Just like normal, if not a little paler, with dark bags around her eyes.

The door opened for her, a worried Frida staring back at her.

"Oh, good. You’re doing better."

"Yep, all I needed was my 15-minute break, so no need to talk about it."

"Come on, Maricela. What was that in there?"

Maricela sighed

"Okay. Don’t tell anyone this, or I’ll chop your head off, but sometimes when i'm having a baby, i-i got stressed out.” 

Frida's eyes bulged, almost popping out of their sockets. Was Maricela really saying what Frida thought she was? Maricela was going to be...a mother!? She might be pregnant? MARICELA!? Of all people, it had happened to sweet, innocent, kind little Maricela? It wasn't right. Frida wanted to start crying too. Her best friend...a mother. That shouldn't be.

"Hey it's okay, shhh, it's okay." soothed Frida. "Maybe you can a test. Go to the doctor"

Maricela smiled. 

"Thanks Frida."

So Maricela and Frida go to the pharmacy store where Maricela is taking a pregnancy test.

"Frida guess what, i'm having a baby"

Frida's jaw dropped 

"What, i'm taking a pregnancy test"

"Uh-oh, what if your stupid older sister founds out. You know what she's capable of..."

The three of them then had a scary image of Dolores smiling evilly with flames behind her.

"She won't find out," Maricela replied. "I promise."

"As do I." Frida said.

Manny then snuck off into Maricela's older sister's bedroom. Marcus bit his lip nervously as he was sure Dolores was bound to find out about this someway, somehow.

Manny soon opened the closet in the bedroom and took Dolores's dress.

"What are you doing with that?!" Dolores suddenly woke up.

"Oh, this?" Manny chuckled nervously. "Just, uh...healing your sister."

Dolores glared in suspicion as he left the room.

Later on, Maricela was soon wearing the maternity dress.

"What is this?" Maricela asked as she didn't recognize the dress on her and not her sister.

"It's called a maternity dress, Maricela," Manny said before taking out hairspray and a comb. "Now, hold still while I work my magic." he then sprayed the spray and combed her hair.

Marcus soon covered his and Maricela's noses.

Unfortunately, Dolores could smell the scent from her room. This woke her up as she stormed out of bed and barged into the bathroom before she screamed as Manny puts a curse on her.

"Oh, hey, Dolores! Just so you know i help also tell your sister about something private like this spellbook," Marcus smiled as he reads a spell-book.

But the spell turned Dolores into a demonic beast.

"Uh-oh?"

Dolores soon left the room while crying.

"Phew!" Marcus wiped his forehead in relief 

Marcus wasn't having much fun along. "Has it been three months yet?"

"Close," Manny winced as he knitted booties for their future baby. "Three hours."

Manny and Marcus then trained Maricela the best that they could. It was rough at first, but soon enough, Maricela was getting the hang of it to be a mother and where she soon perfected the breathing technique during yoga class. She did everything else very well now.

However, Maricela's belly hurts from the baby kicking.

"Uh-oh" Maricela bit her lip. "I think it's time, the baby is coming!"

"Aw!" Manny smiled.

"The baby is coming!" Frida smiled as well.

This then made everybody panic. "The baby is coming?!"

"Relax, you guys, let's just get to the hospital so we can all enjoy this beautiful moment." Maricela smiled nervously.

Later at the hospital...

"THIS IS NOT A BEAUTIFUL MOMENT!"

"Marcus Manny you waited here in the hallway until the baby was out."

A few minutes later

Maricela held her baby in her arms.Maricela unwrapped the pink blanket in her arms to show a tanned baby girl with brown eyes and black hair.

"Aww!" Manny, Frida, Marcus and Maricela marveled to their new family member.

"So, what're we gonna name the baby?" Frida asked.'

"So then that must mean our baby is a girl." Maricela smiled.

"She is..." Marcus smiled.

"Oh, what should we name her?!" Frida squealed in excitement.

"Hmm... I'm partial to Magdalena for yours, but how about 'Isabela'?" Manny suggested.

"Yeah." Frida smiled.

"That's a perfect name!" Maricela smiled to her baby daughter. "Little Baby Isabel!"

"Where'd you come up with that name?" Marcus asked Frida.

"It just came to me." Manny smirked.

Later, they come home with Baby Isabel.

"Thanks for getting my sister some vitamins, Papi!" Dolores sweetly grinned to her father.

"No problem, sweetie," Maricela's dad replied. "It was either that or your sister's getting pregnant. And who needs that, huh?"

"We have to stop her before it's too late." Manny whispered to Frida.

"Manny, what is going on?" Frida asked.

Manny soon whispered of the reason why he didn't want Dolores to saw the baby.

"Oh..." Frida then said.

"Please, Frida, Dolores is not the best person when mad." Manny replied.

Later

"Manny?"

"Marcus, you have to get out of here!" Manny urged him.

"What? Why?" Marcus asked before getting his answer as Dolores grabbed him and held him against a wall with just one hand.

Dolores snarled at Marcus as she looked rather vicious and bloodthirsty with rage.

"Wait! It's my fault, not Maricela's! It was all my idea!" Marcus trembled.


End file.
